


Love and Pain

by BugheadStories



Category: bughead - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/M, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead finds out, Love, PTSD, Pain, Riverdale s04e20 alternative universe, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadStories/pseuds/BugheadStories
Summary: Au where Jughead finds out about Betty cheating on him with Archie.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 28





	Love and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Riverdale Writers said that jughead has ptsd (post traumatic stress disorders).
> 
> I want to specify that I am not an expert on ptsd topic.

**_~at the Prom~_ **

Slow music starts, Betty and Jughead start dancing; he wraps her in a sweet embrace, gently bringing her closer to him by stroking her back.

“you’re beautiful” he whispers in her ear, Betty smiles and closes her eyes resting her head on his chest, letting herself be carried away by the music and slow movements while dancing.

“I love you… _so much_ ” says Jughead as soon they finish dancing;

“I love you too” she says smiling shyly,

“I'm going to get something to drink” he says returning the smile, she nods.

Betty looks at Archie, who is dancing with Veronica, looks at him with regret..regret for what they have done and continuing to pretend that it has not happened. Then she looks at Jughead as he heads for the banquet, Betty begins to feel more and more guilty for betraying him, she can't take it anymore; with tearful eyes she leaves the room and quickly goes down the corridor to go to the bathroom, Jughead sees her and worriedly follows her.

“Betty, stop, what's going on?” He says once she reaches; she stops and turns trying to hold back her tears.He puts a hand on her cheek and gently caresses her

“what's going on...are you okay?” he says with a worried voice.

Betty closes her eyes and without hesitating another second admits it, “I...Jughead I kissed Archie” she says sighing.

He looks at her confused “Betty, I know. It was part of the plan, there is _nothing_ to worry about, at the beginning I was a little anxious but then you told me _everything was ok_ ” Jughead replies with a reassuring smile,

“No...no..I-“ she looks him in the eyes in despair then adds;

“After our fight, on rehearsal day for the band, in Archie's garage...you and Veronica weren't there, we decided to try the song anyway and..and” a tear runs down her face, she’s exploding inside, she couldn't hide it for much longer “he too had just quarreled with Veronica...as soon as the song was over, we.....we kissed” she burst into tears, Jughead take away his hand from her cheek “then we met in the bunker, he was singing me a song but _I stopped him_..”

Jughead takes a step back and looks at her without saying anything, scared of his reaction she continues

“I swear that _nothing_ else happened, we closed any what it _was_ ” she ends crying.

Jughead's eyes were incredulous, afraid... _empty_.

His eyes begin to fill with tears and he finally speak

“You..” takes a huge sigh, looking at the emptiness, “You-you kissed... _Archie_?” was not actually a question, he still couldn't believe it; he looks at her with his eyes clouded with tears,

“You... _cheated_ on me. You cheated on me with my best frien-..with my _ex_ best friend.> A tear runs down his cheek

“Jug I'm _so_ sorry...I..” she burst into tears by seeing him suffer so much, because of her.

“I've _always_ protected you...I've _always_ been there for you, I've..I did _everything_ for you Betty, even before we started dating” he says in a shaky voice

“Why did you do that _to me_ ” he whispers trying to hide the huge pain.

“I-I was confused..I don't know Jughead...I'm sorry, I didn't want to _hurt_ you” she says continuing to cry,

“How did you think this wouldn't have hurt me!? You know I've always been _afraid_ of being rejected, to be disappointed by the _people I care about_ , of not being enough....of not being enough _FOR YOU_ , because of Archie” he says stopping to hold the pain and leaving the tears fall on his face

“Sorry, I’m so sorry Ju-“

“I was right..” he says interrupting her,

“I was right...years ago, at my birthday when I told you that _sooner or later_ if Archie had changed his mind...y-you would have _left me_ aside and you would have gone to him” he says in a desperate voice

“What? No..Jughead _no_ -“

“Betty is happening right now!” Before she can reply he continues,

“ _God_ I was so stupid..” he whispers turning and putting his hand on his forehead

“what are you talking about Jug..?”

He makes a big sigh; he can't stop the pain, he can't stop the tears. He turns to her and finally says it, raising his voice.

“I was so stupid to think that _for once_ in my life someone _really loved me_ ”.

“Oh my God- Jug..” she says whispering softly, almost without making a sound, “Jug but I lo-“ she approaches crying going towards him; he brings his hand forward to stop her.

“No Betty. _Please_....leave me _alone_ ”.

He takes a few steps back crying, continuing to look her in the eyes, then turns and leaves. Betty cries, has never cried so much; She run to the secondary exit and go home.

_**~shortly afterwards, at the bunker~** _

Jughead sits on the bed, gently takes off his beanie, takes it in his hands and looks at it in pain, crying.

After a few minutes he places the beanie on the bed next to him and gets up full of anger. He looks around continuing to cry, his breathing increases more and more.

With all his anger, he flips the table with everything that was on it, he destroys the board and begins to hit everything on the furniture by dropping everything on the ground.

He turns still in tears and with all the strength he thrown the bed. He can no longer control his breathing, he turns and _screams_ and punches the wall; he immediately makes a painful verse.

He begins to wander around the room starting to remember all the good times he spent _with her_.

" _Jughead Jones...I love you_ "; this sentence echoes in his head.

" _About me kissing Betty, there’s no good excuse...i’m sorry_ "; what Archie said when he kissed Betty in the car. These words continue to mix in his memories.

“ _I never stopped loving you Jug, I’m not sure I can..._ "; Jughead brings his hands to his head, trying to stop the memories.

" _You’re like a brother to me, Jughead._ "

“ _Stop!_ ” He says screaming closing his eyes,

“Where is my _beanie_..” he whispers, starting looking around, then he bends down on the ground and starts searching among the things he threw on the floor. Once found, he holds it in his hands.

Too many things have happened in a short time; _too much_ pain, _too much_ confusion, _too much_ stress.

He begins to feel unwell. “I should-...I should sit down...I should sit down for a moment” he says trying to breathe regularly again. It begins to go down slowly; he sits on the floor with his back to the wall, stretches his legs and rests his head.

He was so tired that he quickly fell asleep, still holding his beanie in his hands.

_**~3:35 am~** _

Betty is still awake, Jughead hasn't come home yet, maybe he doesn't come back today, she has _never_ seen him like that...in fact what she expected?

She cannot avoid being worried, so she decides to go looking for him and already has two places in mind where she could find him. She exits the window and heads towards Pop's; there is no trace of him.

She get to the bunker and enter.

“Jug? Are you here?” she says going down the stairs. She turns and sees everything upside down, opens her eyes wide, turns her head and sees some blood on the wall and sees him sitting on the ground.

She goes directly to him, kneels on the floor, she sees that he’s holding the beanie in his hand, she takes his hand and notices the blood on it.

She puts a hand on his cheek and gently shakes to wake him up

“Juggie..” she caresses his face with shining eyes, holding back the tears, realizing that everything has caused for her fault;

“Jug” says raising his voice slightly. Jughead opens his eyes slowly.

“Betty? What-what are you doing here?”

“I was worri-“

“I'm _fine_ ” he replies coldly interrupting her, “I was just resting..” he continues.

He gets up from the ground and runs a hand through his hair, she looks around; 

“What happened here”

“ _Nothing_ , then I'll fix.”

She takes his bleeding hand and touches it gently “does it hurt you?”

He tries to hold back the pain and quickly removes his hand.

“Betty _doesn't mind_ ok? I'm fine, there is nothing to worry about right? Now you can go home.”

Betty hesitating whispers “You don't..come..?”

He sighs “No Betty, I _need_ to be alone and... _think_. Now I put the bed back and I sleep here...Goodnight.” He says detachedly

“Goodnight..” looks at him desperately; as if to apologize to him in all possible ways. After a while he looks away, she turns and leaves.

Jughead puts the bed back in place with a sore hand, turns off the light and lies down. He puts his hands on his forehead, sighs and tries to go back to sleep but he can’t; he’s in pain, he’s broken..only after hours he finally fell asleep.

Betty has returned home, puts on her pajamas and lies down on the bed. It's so strange without Jughead, the whole house is strange _without him._ The sense of guilt is eating her alive, thoughts begin to spin in the head. After a long time she finally fell asleep...crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is just a little chapter...just a version of what could happen.  
> I have other versions in mind that probably i’ll write soon  
> Hope you guys will enjoy :)  
> —  
> Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my chapter! Love ya’ll <3


End file.
